


Unexpected

by ciaan



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: comicdrabbles, Episode: s02e10 Before the Dawn, Gen, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart hadn't expected to like Jaime Reyes quite this much.</p>
<p>(SPOILERS for episode 2.10 'Before The Dawn'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Bart had always hated and feared the Blue Beetle. He came back in time to stop him one way or another. He had already saved Grandpa Barry and Nathaniel. All crash so far.

Except. Bart hadn't expected to like Jaime Reyes quite this much.

Jaime was a nice guy. Bart wouldn't believe he could go evil but knew he had. It must have taken a lot of moding for the Reach to turn him. So Bart was going to - what was the correct temporal causal conjugation? - keep him pre-redeemed. He just needed to not let Jaime fall into the Reach's hands. Easier said than done. He'd told Jaime some of the truth to get an ally in that task.

But Bart really hadn't expected to like Jaime quite this much. He was nice. Smart. Cute. Fun. Bart really, really _like_ liked him.

That could turn out to be a problem.


End file.
